Kitten Kisses! (Eren x Reader)
by AmekoBirthday
Summary: After one of Hanji's experiments go wrong you're stuck with Eren for the time being. A few kisses is all it takes to calm the newly "Modified" Eren down before Hanji arrives. Fluffy as Yato's scarf I swear by it!


**Kitten Kisses!**

Sighing, I walk through the corridors heading to Hanji's office. I swear, she's worse than a little kid. You just act nice to her, and then she's stuck to you like glue.

I was in library reading, minding my own business, when the Commander came down telling me that Hanji required my aid asap.

Arriving at the large double doors, I take a deep breath and push the door open. "(y/n)! Thank goodness you are here! I want you to watch me conduct this soon to famous experiment." A whimper is heard, and I turn around to the sound. Eren is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room shivering with fear.

"What are you doing to this poor boy?" I rush to the brunette's side, and give him an awkward side bear hug.

"Oh that's the fascinating part! I think I finally found a potion that once injected into him, will give him the capability to have the thoughts and emotions as if he was still human! It's going to be genius! That is...if it works..."

With that said, Eren's eyes widen even further if possible, "'You THINK' it's the right one?! 'IF it works?' Oh god...I'm going to die!" "Shh shh. It's going to be ok." I try to comfort him, but it doesn't seem to be doing much good.

"Did you test this out yet?" Hanji shakes her head frantically, "Nope! But trust me this is completely safe!"

Without any warning, she leaps forward, jamming the syringe into his arm. "NO!" I yelp.

Removing the needle from his skin, Eren collapses to the side unconcious. "You killed him!" She puts, and pokes his cheek. "I did not! See he's still breathing." Walking up to her desk, she opened up a huge leather book, overflowing with sheets of paper. "Now lets see here. He wasn't supposed to collapse, so something went wrong."

With that said, I shoot up from my crouched position next to Eren, and rush over to her, a look of bewilderment all over my face. "Whaaaaaaaat?!"

Glancing over her shoulder at her book, I look at the pages about the injection into Eren. What was supposed to happen was that his thinking while in his titan form, will be the same as when he is in his human form. He will have the emotions and everything like when he's a human, when he's a titan. Not a bad idea, but...

A groan is heard from the corner, and I whip my head around to the sound. There struggling to get up was a chibi version of Eren. Only this one had cat ears and a tail.

Squealing, I run over to him, and oick him up. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

The small boy hissed, and lightly batted my hand away, but he didn't make any effort to move. "I am not cute!" Humming in response, I scratch behind his ears, earning a purr. He pushed his head closer to my hand, rubbing against it.

"Why look at that! He shrunk! Aren't you the cutest thing ever!" She reached out to go pet him as well, but he bit her hand.

"Ouch!" She yanks her hand back shaking it back and forth lughing. "I guess I would bite the person too if someone did that to me. I'll start looking for a cure. Behave you two." With that said, she walked off to her desk.

Eren pouted, "I am not cute! Not cute at all!"

I chuckle and go reach down to pet him again, and yet again he started purring and rubbing against me. Leaning down, I give him a small peck on the forehead. His face turns bright red. Hissing again, he jumped out of my hands, and ran underneath a desk.

Sighing, I fall down on my hands and knees and start to crawl over to his hiding spot. There under the desk is Eren his face still glowing red, curled into a ball.

Giggling silently, I reach under andd try to grab him, but he was too fast. He ended up jumping onto my head. After making himself comfortable, he peers down and looks at me.

Very slowly, he licks my forehead, then retreats back on my head. I smile, and reach up to stroke his head. Damn he's cute. We stayed like that for awhile, until he jumped down and curled up in the space between my head and arm. (I was laying down on my stomach with my head resting on my arms.)

I leaned down to kiss him again, but this time, he didn't run off. He stayed right there and started to purr. I was about to kiss him again, but he placed his small hand over my mouth and stopped me. "It's my turn now."

I cock my head in confusion, but soon find out what he means when he starts to lick my face. Growing nearer to my lips, he placed a soft quick kiss on them, before ducking back into a ball.

"Eren don't bother trying to deny it anymore. You are too cute!" He was about to protest again, but was interrupted when I brought him into a sweet hug. He started struggling at first, but when he realized that his efforts were futile, he went limp in my arms. His face bright, bright red.

"I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT THE ANTIDOTE! AND I'M 45%, no wait...30% SURE IT WILL WORK!"

She was holding a syringe with a blueish, yellowish substance in it. It looked absolutely revolting. Eren's eyes widened in fear, and he pushed himself deeper into my chest, shaking.

I narrow my eyes. "I don't trust you. You're 30% sure it will work? 30%?! What if you do something really bad to Eren this time?"

She pouts, "You're so mean (y/n)! Haven't you ever heard 'If at first you don't succeed, blow it up again!' Wait no...that's not the right one...AHA! 'If at first you don't succeed, try try again.' Yep that's the right one. See? I have to try again!"

Eren whimpers, but crawls out. "P-Put it in. I don't want to be a cat forver. Though, (y/n) can you stay here with me while she does it?" I smile and nod. "Of course."

Getting up, I sit cross legged while Eren sits in my lap. Hanji's Chesire Cat grin spread over her face, giving both me and Eren shivers, then she pushes the needle into Eren's arm.

He yipes in pain, but then goes limp. "E-E-Eren?!"

~Short Time Skip brought to you by Erwin's and England's awesome eyebrows~

"What the hell happened to him this time? I thought you said this was safe! Even if you said slightly! Now you might have killed him!" Currently, I'm holding Eren in my arms pacing back and forth around the lab.

"Now, now. It'll be fine! I'm sure this is just a minor bump in the road, he'll awake soon. You'll see!"

Groaning I shake my head. Suddenly, the load in my arms started to get heavier and larger. Looking down in suprise, I see Eren growing back to his normal size, the cat ears and tail growing shorter and shorter until they were gone.

"Oomph." I fall to the ground, Eren on top of me. Normally I would be a blushing mess, but now all I can think of is trying to breathe.

Eren slowly opens his eyes, and they widen to the size of saucers when he sees the position we were in. "(y-y/n)! I-I-i'm so sorry!" He immediately trys to get up, but I pull him down and kiss him on the lips.

"That's from earlier. There was no way I was going to kiss a chibi cat boy like that" Rolling out from underneath him, I start to walk off. "Ok guys, cya. Hanji don't hurt anyone else while I'm gone. She sighs, "Like I would do that!"

Almost out the door, and hand stops me from leaving. Turning around in confusion, I have just enough time to open my mouth slightly to question him, when it was covered in his lips.

Breaking away, he kisses my forehead. "(y/n), I-I-I think I l-like...no LOVE you! I didn't want to tell you before, because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we already had. But now that I know that you like me too, I want to confess to you. Wait...I already did...ugh...well I'll say it again...(y/n)..I lo-" I interrupt his rant with a kiss. "You're cute."

With that said, I walk out the doors, Eren trailing after me. "I-I'm not cute!" I burst out laughing, this boy is too kawaii for his own good, but I love him.

* * *

 **I Hope you Enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
